How Strong are we?
by Fanatic999
Summary: This story is about Audrey Jensen and her new life working with the criminal minds team that consists of Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Hotch, Rossi and JJ.This takes place after Gideon and Elle stead of them getting Emily they get Audrey.It's about her relationship with each characters and their personal relationships and her new life as a special agent.Pain/sorrow/happiness
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

My small white hands tremble only slightly as I hold up my gun pointing at the colorful target hanging behind a glass window at the back of the wall of a small room.

"Now, aim for the heart." Justin- my trainer- demands as he stands beside me wearing a big pair of earplugs, shielding his ears from the future gunshot as am I.

"I know," I respond squinting my eyes to focus on the red splotch that indicates where the heart's located. "I've done this plenty of times."

"And always missed." he comments hastily.

"I've always been at least an inch from the heart." I answer taking in a deep breath.

"Good agents hit the target." he points out gradually. "Now take your shot."

I become silent as I try to steady my hands more-make them stop vibrating._ This is it. The last part of my training test. I can do this. I have to. I've have enough practice in this shooting range. I should be able to hit my target. I've worked hard enough. I deserve the hit._ I take one more deep breath and pull the trigger, sending the bullet soaring towards the target. I watch as it rips through the papered target and my heart beat speeds up. _Did I do it? Did I hit the heart? _

The target is too far to see the bullet's hole, so Justin pushes a button on the black wall next to him that makes a machine bring the target slowly up to the glass for it's shooter to see more clearly where they hit. As it makes it's way closer and closer to the glass, my breath gets caught in my throat. I nervously wait, my fingers slightly twitching. I anxiously stand still until the target is as close to the glass as it will get. I lean forward and peer at my bullet's hole. I let out my breath in relief as I place the gun on a small shelf on the wall. _Right in the center._

"You did it," Justin comments leaning in to inspect my shot as I pull away.

"I did," I say proudly. "I passed!"

"You passed this part of the test," he says opening a door that leads to the small room. "Your other sections of testing have not been calculated yet."

"Justin, you have to ruin the moment." I sigh dramatically as i turn to give him a smirk. I look at his dull green eyes and shake my head.

"That's what I'm here for." he replies as he walks into the small room with me trailing right behind. He unclasps the target from the machine and runs an orange, tannish hand through his dark brown almost black hair that hangs low just scratching the middle of his ears. He pulls the target to his flat stomach covered with a black suit with a sigh.

"What?" I ask noticing his tired, disappointed expression. "Are you not happy I hit the target?"

"Not really." he answers walking back into the other room, grabbing my practicing gun from the shelf.

"Why?" I ask crossing my arms, clearly getting upset and showing it freely.

"Because if you fail all I have to say is you missed the target. When you pass, it's a hell of a lot more paperwork."

"Even more when I graduate from training." I joke, hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, im not worried about that." he laughs as I shut the door behind me.

"Hey!" I yell smacking him again.

"Don't worry AJ," he says giving me a caring, warm expression. "When you get your results, I'll still be right next to you ready to do the training all over again." he finishes breaking into a smile.

"I'm going to pass." I state walking towards the exit. "I have to."

"Dont sweat it AJ," he says behind me. "Whatever happens, happens. If you pass, well great! You'll be a special agent! If you don't, we'll just train again until you do. you have plenty of time"

"I'm not going to need anymore training," I reply opening the door, leaking bright sunlight into the room. "I'm passing." I walk out of the building into an almost abandoned parking lot only consisting of a few cars, including Justin's.

"Good attitude AJ," he says as they make their way to the black SUV sitting in the first parking space in the first spot. "Attitude can get you pretty far to be honest."

"Not as far as I want to go." I answer arriving to the car.

"Okay, well let's get back to the bureau. I'll get your scores to the boss and get your result as fast as I can." he says opening his door.

"Will I get them today?" I ask opening my door and sliding in next to him on a black leather seat.

"It's possible," he says starting the car. "Just be patient."

"Yeah okay," I say mockingly, buckling up while sending him a wide smirk. "Like I can be patient."

"How did it go?" Rissa asks sitting down next to me. I look towards her and smile. Rissa is an agent here at the bureau. She passed her test the first time she took it. A real natural.

"I think I did it this time." I whisper looking down at my thumbs.

"That's great!" she says as I look up. She pulls her long black hair behind her ears and meets me with a smile formed on her pale, round face. "I'm happy for you!" One thing I like about Rissa is you can tell when she really means what she says. Every time she's happy, her dark blue eyes sparkle, like they are now.

"It's not confirmed yet. I've been waiting here for what feels like forever." I sigh. "But I have a feeling I did."

"Well good luck!" she says standing up and walking away, smiling the whole way.

"Bye!" I respond quietly.

"AJ?" Justin asks walking down the hall making his way to me.

"Yes?!" I respond instantly standing up and biting the inside of my lip nervously.

"The results are in," he says motioning me to follow him down the hall. I did so and we stopped in front of his office. He may be a trainer but he is still an agent, he still works on cases. "Come in."

I walk into his office and sit on a small blue cushioned chair, gripping it's handles tightly. Justin sits on the other side of a big wooden desk that holds a big computer and a single file. I look around seeing his light blue walls crowding me in along with his tall book cases and boxes containing paperwork. I hear the sound of a lightweight hitting a hard surface and look back towards Justin to see he tossed the file to my side of the desk.

"What?" I question staring at it. "Your not going to open it?!"

"You can do it." he replies sitting back in his brown leather chair.

"Do you know what it says already?" I ask looking up at him while slowly taking the file into my hands. The cover is blank but the paper inside of it, the words written on it holds my future.

"I'm as clueless as you," he answers folding his hands together. "Go on now, open it."

I send him a nervous smile and touch the end of the cover. I take a deep breath and slowly open it, peeking at the inside paper. I hungrily read the report.

_I, Amar Tolkin, director of The Feudal Bureau of Investigation of Austin Texas congratulates you, Audrey Jensen for completing FBI training, fulfilling all of the requirements. You've proved you have the physical ability to accomplish the toughest tests we put together for our agents by your high score on our physical assessment that tests your strength, your ability to run far distances and fight off predators. _

_You have proved that you are also quite intelligent; strong minded- by your exceptional high score on our intelligence test that challenges both the heart and the mind with difficult and mind bending situations presented to you. But more importantly, you are able to shoot a gun and hit the intended target, which is much needed when a shot is necessary. You are now qualified to be hired and work in the field. Thank you for your dedication to this occupation, you will help many._

_Congratulations again,_

_Amar_ Tolkin

I suck in a big breath and stare at it. I feel my eyes burning as they stay wide open in amazement. _I made it! I completed the training! I'm an agent at 25! I can't believe I did it! I did it!_

"AJ?" Justin asks quietly leaning forward on to the desk, watching me carefully.

"I-I made it," I say looking back up to him. "Justin, I made it!" I stand up quickly and I run a hand through my long blond/orange hair.

"AJ!" he says standing up with me. "Congratulations!" He makes his way over to me and grabs me into a hug. I drop the piece of paper and hug back while smiling like an idiot.

"Oh my God Justin," I say as we break the hug. "Justin, I did it! I finally passed! I get to be an agent!"

"I'm really happy for you AJ!" he smiles picking up the piece of paper. "So what are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to find a job of course!" I respond in excitement. "Here!"

"Th-"

"Audrey Jensen." A deep voice calls from the door way. I turn to see a tall, built, dark skinned man standing in the doorway. He wears a grey suit and a white undershirt. His shaved head shines under the rooms bright light and his dark brown eyes glow. Amar Tolkin.

"Sir." I say quickly standing up straight, replacing my smile with a serious, professional expression.

"I came to congratulate you." he says walking in and standing in front of me. He wears a smile so I switch back to smiling but smaller.

"Oh, thank you sir." I respond quietly tapping my fingers together.

"Sir." Justin says with a nod.

"Justin." The director greets sending a nod back.

"So are you here to offer AJ a job as well?" Justin asks while smiling at me.

"I actually have a job set up for her already. If she accepts it she will begin in no time."

"Yes!" I say instantly. "Yes I will take the job!" I hear Justin chuckle behind me and can picture him shaking his head.

"Are you sure? You don't know the details yet." The director questions doubtfully.

"Yes Im positive, give me the job! I've been waiting for this moment way too long!" I say a little too enthusiastic.

"Okay," he says shrugging with a helpless smile. "The Jet leaves in an hour, gather your stuff and pack up."

"Wait, what?" I ask confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"Your heading to Virginia," he answers. "Your new group will be waiting."


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2

"AJ," Justin whispers as soon as The Director leaves the room. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" I question, looking down at my fingers as i try to wrap everything around my head. _The director wants to send me to Virginia. But I always thought of myself as working here, in Texas. And he said this bureau doesn't need new agents, so if I say no to this offer, I might not get another. But this isn't what I want. I want to work here!_

"Don't pass this opportunity," he says, walking up to me and calmly putting his hand on my shoulder. "You've worked too hard for this."

"This isn't what I want Justin." I say leaning my head down on his arm. "This isn't what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to pass the test, get a job here, and work on cases with you and the team! Not flown to Virginia to become part of a team I've never met!"

"AJ," he says walking in front of me, kneeling down and putting my hands in his. "This is what you've been waiting for. To be an agent. To help people. You dont have to be with this team to do that."

"But it'd be better if I was." I answer looking up into his eyes. "I love you guys."

"You could love the other team AJ," he says patting my hands. "I believe this Is happening for a reason. There's always a reason why things happen. It may not be what you want, but it's supposed to be this way."

"I dont know Justin." I whisper.

"I'll pack up your stuff and have it shipped to your new address for you, please AJ, do this."

"Justin..."

"AJ," he says loudly, tightening his grip on my hands. "Get on the Jet."

The grey walls of the small Jet I've been staring at for hours gives me no excitement as I sit thinking about my farewell to the team. I gave most of them a handshake and a good luck as they did to me. Rissa on the other hand, she hugged me as tight as possible and told me to call as often as I could. I hated to say bye to her, she is the nicest person I've ever met and we've been good friends since the beginning.

Saying goodbye to Justin was the hardest. He and I have become close friends over the years he trained me. We spent so much time together, I thought we'd never be separated. When we said goodbye he gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me that I'll do great and to do what my gut tells me but to also listen to my heart. As I boarded the plane I promised him I'd call and I know I will.

Someone from the new team is supposed to pick me up at the airport and I'm kind of nervous. What if they don't like me or it's awkward between us? I'm not really good with meeting new people. I make things awkward and silent. The first time I met Justin, we didn't actually have a personal conversation until I was training for two weeks and he was the one to break the ice. But then again that was because everyone around me kind of scared me.

I don't want to come into this team and not be liked. I mean what if they don't like me already because I'm replacing one of their own? I don't know the story behind the agent who is no longer with them, Justin told me little about her, but it must take effect on the team. And for me to just charge in there and become the new agent taking place of their old one, well that might frustrate them, make them loathe me. I'm not sure what I'd do if I found out she died. I'm never good around death. Well, helping people cope with one of their loved ones death anyways. I feel the Jet start lowering.

As I step out of the jet on to cement ground I look around to see the lanes for landing craft close to bare. It must be a private lot for the BAU here. Every BAU has one somewhere. I check my waist- making sure I have my belt holding new my gun, badge and phone. When I found all three of them, I glimpse at the sky. It hovers over me like one giant rain cloud ready to spill. I cringe as I look away towards a moving black car heading my way. I squint my eyes to try seeing the driver, but the tinted windows make it impossible to see their face. The car slowly stops about a yard from me and shuts off. I watch as the driver steps out.

A tall man wearing a black suit with a white undershirt shuts the door and looks my way. He has short black hair and looks around his 40's. His skin isn't pale, but a nice creamy light tan. He isn't smiling I notice, and start to get the feeling that he never does. I can tell he is likely the boss. The way he walks with power, dresses so professionally. Okay, so I'm certain he's the boss.

"Mrs Jensen," he says approaching me with his hand out. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Hello, Audrey Jensen, but call me A.J." I reply as I shake his hand.

"Where are your belongings?" he asks letting go of my head and looking around me for any luggage.

"This is it." I respond running my hands down my body- indicating it's only me.

"Oh, you do realize your staying... right?" he asks with a small frown.

"Ah, yeah," I say with an awkward laugh. "I'm getting my things shipped to my new apartment once I find one. A friend is going to send clothes to the BAU soon too, I didn't want to spend my time packing instead of saying goodbye to a few friends."

"I can see that this was as big of a surprise for you as it was for me." he answers, still failing to smile.

"I found out only an hour before the jet was to leave." I answer with a small smile hoping he'd attempt to send one back.

"Okay, well the rest of the Team is back at the BAU, it wont be surprising if we arrive and there's a new case waiting."

"Okay," I say looking behind him to the car. "Take the lead."

I sit next to Aaron in silence. He drives with both his hands on the wheel and at the speed limit. We've been in the car for at least 10 minutes and we haven't said a word to each other. Surprisingly it's not so awkward. The silence is quite nice. But I do wish he'd talk- it'd be nice to know a bit about my new boss other than that he never smiles.

"Aaron?" I ask sneaking a glance towards him.

"You can call me Hotch." he says glancing my way.

"I can call you Aaron too, right?" I question forcing a small smile.

"I prefer Hotch." he grumbles.

"Oh, okay." I respond quietly.

That I can tell ends our conversation so I sit back and look outside the window. Everything goes by in blurs making it hard to get a clear visual of my new home.

_He doesn't like me. _I steal another glance at Hotch and regret it. He's frowning deeply. He seems clearly upset about something. _About me. _I knew they were going to hate me right off. This is going to be a long day.

We step out of a silver elevator and on to a light blue rug that is tightly knitted together. I look around seeing a few brown desks with rushing people doing paperwork seeming tired yet anxious. Hotch walks through a glass door and I follow. We end up in another room; another section with a few people just like the first group I saw, rushing around the room. We walk towards a group of people sitting at a group of four desks. I look around and see a staircase that goes to a top railing, leading into many rooms, one important one that is made of glass and looks to be worthy of a very important person at in the part of the BAU. It must be Hotch's office.

"Hey everyone, this is special agent Audrey Jensen, she will be working with a us until further notice." Hotch says causing the small group of people to turn around.

"Just call me A.J" I say trying to show them my best smile.

"Special agent?" a tall skinny guy asks as four people gather in front of Hotch and I. The guy has very pale skin, a long light structured face, tired eyes, longish brown hair and a very soothing voice.

"Ah yeah," I respond. "I'm 25."

"Only 25?!" a small skinny blond asks in astonishment. "So young!"

She stares at me with wide blue eyes that seem to be easy to mistaken for brown if you look too quickly. Her eye brows are raised, making small bumps on her smooth healthy looking peachy forehead. This girl is beautiful! She has no flaws! She has a perfect appearance!

"Yeah..." I say suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Hey, look's like you aren't the only special agent anymore Reid." the guy next to her teases, looking at the young man.

I turn to the man and my eyebrows shoot up but only for a second. The man is gorgeous! Nice smooth chocolate skin, kind brown eyes, incredible body... And he looks so...familiar...

"Hey, my name is Derek Morgan." he says introducing himself with a small smile.

"Oh and I'm Jennifer." the blond girl adds in with a sparkling smile.

"And I'm Rossi" a guy says behind Morgan. He looks the oldest out of all the agents. He has black short hair, a black stubby beard on his chin and a bit on his cheeks, his skin sags just a tiny bit on his chin and is unmistakeably wrinkly. He also seems to be the shortest agent here and shamefully reminds me of a dog, which breed, I can't pinpoint. A pug maybe? Not that it's bad or anything, many people find pugs adorable.

"Hi." I reply smiling at everybody.

"Hey, who's this?" a light woman voice asks behind me. I turn around to see a girl, quite a bit bigger than the other wearing a light blue dress and white mini jean jacket. Her hair is bleach blond and her green eyes sparkle brightly under her purple and black glasses.

"Oh hi," I say quietly. "I'm A.J" She gives me a confused expression and looks at everyone else behind me.

"She's our new member of the team." Morgan explains and I watch her face go from a baffled expression to realization.

"oh oh oh!" she says as her hands go flying randomly through air. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming, I only just found out a few hours ago! My names Garcia. I'm the techno nerd here-at you service!"

"Oh," I say a bit overwhelmed. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem." she smiles cheerfully.

"Garcia, is there something you need?" Hotch asks with his eyebrows knitted together making rows of wrinkles on his forehead.

"Ah no sir," she replies. "I just saw a stranger hanging around with you guys and I was curious." _Ten points for her honestly._ He nods and quietly excuses himself. I watch him travel up the staircase and enter the glass-door office. I was right.

"So Aj," I hear Morgan say thoughtfully. "What did you say your name was?"

" Ah, Audrey Jensen." I respond quietly.

"Your name sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" he asks tilting his head to get another full look at me.

"Your name sounds familiar too," I reply truthfully. "But no, I don't think we've met."

He nods with curiosity as Garcia happily makes her presence known as she steps directly in front of me.

"Also, my last name is Garcia, my first name is Penelope. Here we call everyone by their last name, don't ask why it's just something we do. So like I said, my name is Penelope," she says pointing to herself. "Morgan's real name is Derek, Jennifer is called JJ, Reid is Spencer, Rossi is David-he prefers Dave-and Hotch is Aaron."

"Oh wow, lots of names to remember." I state with a small smile.

Morgan lets out a small laugh as he pats me on the back. "It gets easier, trust me."

"Okay," I sigh in relief/

"Well you guys look like your getting comfy, we all know we can't let that happen," JJ sighs. "It won't be long before I find a case for us."

"Come on JJ give it a rest we just finished one. I think we should just sit and relax for a day or two." Morgan suggests with a playful smile.

"Yeah, I wish," she laughs. "But I don't want Strauss on my ass and the best way to do that is to keep busy."

"Stauss?" I ask.

"She's the over all boss." Garcia answers.

"Oh, okay." I reply with a nod. I watch as JJ stalks away with a tired expression.

"How often do we get days off?" I question.

"Ha, if you want days off you're in the wrong job." Morgan laughs.

"We seldom get days off," Reid answers. "If we're lucky, we get a whole night to ourselves."

"Really?!" I ask in surprise. "How do you guys run on so little sleep and relaxation?!"

"It's called caffeine honey," Garcia smiles. "It becomes your best friend when you enter this job."

"Well, where can I find a cup of coffee?" I ask.

"It depends on what you want." Morgan responds. "A cup of coffee or a good cup of coffee."

I laugh as I shake my head. "Anything that gives me caffeine."

"We have coffee here," he states. "But you might want to get your own in the morning, the coffee takes a while to make."

"Good to know." I whisper.

"Guys," Hotch hollers near another glass door. "We have a case."

"Already?!" Morgan exclaims.

Hotch nods yes and walks into the room.

"Okay," Morgan sighs and shakes his head. "Time for some coffee. AJ do you want some?"

"Depends." I smile. "Are we talking Coffee... or good coffee?"

"I'll give you any coffee you want." he laughs.

"How generous of you," I smirk. "I'll take some great coffee." I hear him laugh as he walks over to a small table in the corner of the huge room.

"We have good coffee, not great." He replies. "You'll have to deal."

"That's okay," I say as I quickly start to feel comfortable in my surroundings. "I'll take what I can get."

"Hurry up Derek!" Reid yells towards the glass door. "Hotch wants to get on the plane as soon as possible."

"Okay kid." he replies.

"Here's your good coffee." he smiles as he hands me a filled white mug.

"Thank you," I whisper taking a sip.

"So is this your first case?" he asks as we head towards the door.

"Yeah," I whisper. Butterflies suddenly triple in my stomach and keeping the coffee down suddenly gets difficult. _This is my first case. My first actually case._

"Hey, don't freak out," Derek mutters gently to me. "You're going to do fine. And if you need to step away from the investigation for a little while, that's okay. The first ones are the hardest."

"Thank you," I respond quietly and we both enter the room.


	3. First case

"Okay guys, this ones brutal," JJ says as we all open a file in front of us. "In the last week, three teenagers-all girls around the age 15- have been found dead in DC with a slit throat. All of them were brutally beaten and had their eyes burned with some kind of acid until they melted into their eye sockets also." I look over three pictures of the girls, all white, brunette, and dark eyed.

"They have many similarities." I notice looking up at the crime scene photos. Each girl was spread out on the ground, wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around them. They were all extremely pale, eyelids sinking into their eye sockets and covered with multiple bruises and scars. Their hair was dipped in dirt and mud was smeared all over their face and arms as if they were dragged face down across a dirt ground. It looks as if they were all dumped in an alley-the same ally.

"Yes, and I think that has to do with how he's choosing his victims," JJ replies clicking the remote in her hand, changing the slide.

"How do you know it's a male?" I question as I look over the photo's. I inspect the cuts and bruises. "It is common for a male to be quite aggressive like this, but that doesn't mean a woman couldn't have committed these crimes."

"A. J's right." David nods.

"Ah, yeah," JJ says looking over Hotch's shoulder at his file. "Sorry, I was just using he as a fill in for the psycho who did this."

"Well unsub would have been the correct title for us to use for whoever committed these crimes." I state as I close my file.

"Yes, sorry," she says slowly as she turns back to the screen. "Okay, so all three girls were taken from their homes late at night, so no one saw or heard anything. Each one went missing for a week before their bodies were put on display in the same ally. The first girl, Makayla Huggins, went missing from her home on May 3rd," JJ puts up a picture of the first brunette and it looked like a yearbook picture. Her brown eyes sparkled and she smiled as her laugh lines shined around her lips. She looked like a fairly happy teenager. "The second victim, Catherine Lance, went missing May 10th along with the third victim, Lyce Yerinsky on May 17th." Two more pictures show up and both girls look strikingly familiar, though Catherine's skin is a bit more tan and Lyce's face is a bit heavier and more round. They two both smiled though Catherine's looked almost forced.

"Catherine doesn't look exactly glad to be getting her picture taken." I point out.

"Yeah, it almost looks as if her smile is forced," Reid responds as if reading my mind. "If you look closely at her eyes you can see a hint of sadness. Something was definitely going on at that time. When were these pictures taken?"

"The school had these pictures taken two weeks before the murders took place." JJ answers.

"What was bothering her might actually have something to do with why she died." Reid comments.

"But the question is, what was bothering her?" David Rossi wonders out loud. "And was it something her and the other two could have been experiencing? Why they all died?" We all stare in space for a minute, pondering on the question.

"Okay," Hotch says causing everyone to snap back to reality and close their files. "Wheels up in 30."

Everyone starts to leave the room and I follow. I immediately see JJ staring at me and guilt swirls through my stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." I sigh.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks as he walks up to my side and takes a small sip of his coffee.

"I Kind of bit JJ's head off in there." I say softly.

"Yeah, you could have been a bit more friendlier with how you spoke and maybe thrown a few jokes and smiles in while you were at it. But don't let it bother you, JJ knows your new and if you spoke to her about this, she'd understand that you were just trying to make everything the way you're probably used to. Aka, the correct usage of he and unsub," Morgan smiles as he takes another sip of his coffee. "Not that you need to speak with her, your comments did have valid points."

"Yeah." I sigh again as I flip my long bangs back in thought.

"I used to know a girl back in high school who would do that every time I looked at her." Morgan smiles. "it's how I could tell she liked what she saw."

I let out a small laugh and watch Penelope skip over to Morgan and I with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello my pretties!" she exclaims. "it looks like I'm heading to DC with you guys!"

"And whys that, baby girl?" Morgan asks with a small smirk.

"I guess the police officers have plenty of laptops and phones for me to go through." she smiles happily.

"How often is it that you get to go on a case with us?" I ask with a smile back.

"Oh not often," she sighs. "Most days I have to sit alone in my office praying all my little babies will make it home to me safely."

"Your babies?" I question as I glance at Morgan with a small smirk.

"Yes, all you guys are my little cupcakes!" she smiles as she grabs my hand. I jump back a bit, startled by her touch.

"You are the newest cupcake," she says. "You are vanilla covered with bright pink frosting and blue shaped heart toppings!"

"Oh, how tasty." I respond with an awkward chuckle.

"Yes," she smiles as she looks behind us. "Oh Reid!" I watch as she leaves-rushing over to Reid with the biggest grin.

"Wow." I whisper as I run a hand through my hair.

"That's Garcia." Morgan laughs as he watches her with a smile.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life," I make clear as I look up to Morgan. "But are you and Garcia..."

"A thing?" he asks as I follow him over to the coffee maker. He puts his cup down beside it and turns to look at Garcia. "No. But she does mean a lot to me. You see, this team is like family. We have each others backs and we love each other no matter what. We all especially love Garcia. There's nothing not to love about her."

"She sounds amazing." I respond. "She's got quite a style. I have to say, not many could pull it off like her."

"That's the magic of Garcia." he agrees.

"Okay, so what do you guys usually do before you get on the plane?" I ask.

"Well most of us pack some personal things to take with us," he answers. "I, on the other hand, play as many tricks on Reid as i can before he figures out it's me doing it."

"O, sounds fun." I nod as I glance over at Reid.

"You want to help? I'm in need of a few new ideas." he offers.

"Definitely," I smile. " I have a lot of good tricks up my sleeves. I used to play tricks o-" I stop talking as my words get caught in my throat. "Actually, I'm not really feeling up to it right now." I lie as I look anywhere but at Morgan. Pictures flash through of my mind of Noah and I rub my forehead, trying to force them away. My eyes start to burn and I rub harder.

"Audrey, you okay?" Morgan asks as I feel his hand grip my arm.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine," I say as I look back at him with a fake smile. "My eyes just started burning, I think it's this funny smell in the air."

"I don't smell anything." he says as he stares straight through my eyes.

"That's because your used to it. You've been around it so long that your body doesn't tell your senses to recognize it now," I answer with a small shrug. "Ah, is there a bathroom near? I'd like to freshen up before we leave."

"Yeah, through that door and down the hall to the right." he responds, pointing at the glass door.

"Thanks." I whisper and walk away.

"Hey." Reid smiles as he sits down across from me in the jet after another brief conversation about the case.

"Hi." I smile back.

"Are you okay?" he asks as I see concern filling his eyes fairly quick. Wow, this team really does care about one another, even ones they barely know. It's kind of comforting.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I ask.

"I saw you rushing away from Morgan earlier," he says truthfully. "You seemed upset."

"Oh no, everything's fine," I say with a fake laugh. "I just really had to go to the bathroom." He nods with doubt.

"Really Spencer, I'm fine." I reassure him.

"Okay. I'm just saying, if you ever need someone to talk to..."

"I'll come to you." I finish with a appreciative smile. He smiles and looks down at a covered open book on his lap and starts to read. I glance to the side and see Hotch closely watching my every movements.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I ask as my cheeks flare up in embarrassment. All eyes land on me and I lay back in my chair uncomfortably.

"No no," he exclaims while shaking his head. "I'm just observing you."

"Pro-filers" I snicker freely, catching my tongue too late.

"I find it adorable that you're open and sassy one minute," Garcia starts. "and shy and quiet the next."

"T-Thanks, I guess." I say looking back over to Reid. "What are you reading?" He looks up at me briefly before picking up his book.

"'In Cold Blood'" by Truman Capote. It's known as one of the greatest novels of the twentieth century. It's-"

"I know what it's about," I smile. "It's one of my favorite books."

"Really?" he questions clearly surprised.

"Oh yeah," I wave at him. "Once I picked it up I couldn't put it down. It was pretty intense, also beautifully written. Well that's my opinion of it anyways."

"I agree," he nods happily as he goes back to reading. I sit in silence and close my eyes. The scene between Morgan and I earlier runs through my head. I almost spoke of Noah, what a close call. It wouldn't be bad if I spoke about him, my old therapist used to try to pry information about him out of me, but he's a subject I don't like speaking of. A memory I don't want to recall when not necessary.

"A.J" I hear someone call. I don't respond; instead I stare at the jet's wall unwillingly remembering a memory of Noah in my mind, thinking all kinds of unwanted thoughts."A.J" I hear them call again. I ignore the call as my mind focuses on a scene starring Noah that runs like a movie in my head.. A beautiful 8-year old boy with bright blond hair, blue eyes that glowed even during the day and the biggest, happiest smile that his thin lips could manage. He wore brown swimming shorts and no shirt, exposing his flat little chest that allowed you to see his rib cage. He laughs a small girlish laugh as his feet sink into the beach's sparkling sand and cold blue waves fly across his feet causing him to tremble from both the sudden chill and the bubbly adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was the first day of summer. The first time he'd ever been to the beach."Audrey!' the voice says louder pausing the movie.

"What?! Yes?" I ask turning towards a group of FBI agents staring at me with wonder and concern, even doubt in Hotch's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asks as he watches me with uncertainty.

"Oh yeah," I smile brightly-trying to fool them as easily as possible. "Sorry, my mind just seems to run off into a different world when it gets the chance. I can get pretty sucked into my thoughts, but don't worry, I won't be doing that on the job, I promise!"

"What were you thinking about?" Garcia asks with a small smile as she leans her head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Oh nothing," I claim waving her off. No one talks for a few seconds, letting my vague answer set in.

"So Audrey," Morgan says before an awkward silence can occur. "We don't know that much about you, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, okay," I whisper quietly as I turn my body to face the group. This will be a good distraction from my thoughts. "What would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" Garcia blurts out excitingly.

"Ah, that would have to be dark blue." I respond slowly. "Yeah, dark blue"

"Do you have any siblings?" JJ asks finally speaking to me.

"No," I answer quickly. "No family. Just me."

"What about friends? You must have left many behind upon your arrival here." Morgan jumps in.

"No actually, no friends," I say as I lower my head in small embarrassment. "except for two I met at the BAU in Texas. You see, I'm not what you'd call a social butterfly."

"It's okay, Reid is the same way." Rossi comments with a smirk towards Reid.

"So if any of us ever ask to meet up with you," Morgan begins with a small smile. "You can't deny our invitation because of other plans."

"Actually I can," I point out as a small laugh escapes my lips. "Just because I have no family or friends, doesn't mean I sit home alone doing nothing. I go out and keep myself busy. I make plans with myself."

"Oh no." Morgan laughs shaking his head.

"What made you want to work in the field?" Hotch asks, waiting for my answer with seeking eyes.

I don't say anything at first. The question is a bit too personal. Most people would say that they want to help people, and I do, but my reason for joining the FBI goes far more deeper than just that.

"I just want to help people, as many people as I can," I finally say. "I've seen what people can do, what things they will do for revenge or just fun and I want to stop them from victimizing innocent people."

"You speak from experience?" JJ asks quietly with instant pity in her eyes.

"Oh no," I answer as my arms fly out in protest. "I've just done a lot of research on all sorts of crimes, I've gone to a few crime scenes for practice. Some gory and horrifying. It's the dead and the future target(s) that drive me to wanting to help people."

"I don't think I could explain that any better," Morgan nods with a serious expression."Ditto"

"Ditto for me too." Rossi laughs.

I feel the jet slightly lower and Hotch looks out the window. "It looks like we're landing," he comments while turning back to the team. "JJ, Garcia and I will head to the police station to look over founded evidence and meet with the sheriff. Derek and Reid will go to the morgue to look over the new founded body and Rossi and Audrey will head to the crime scene."

"Okay." Everyone replies.

"Get ready to do all the work." Rossi smiles towards me.

"What?" I choke out a laugh. "What will you do?'

"Observe your actions in the field." he replies as if I should know that.

"Why do I feel you say that just so I have to do all the work and you get to do nothing?" I ask stretching out my words and eying him curiously.

"because I do." he smiles with victory.

"Oh I won't let you win that easily." I smirk as I cross my arms.

"Oh be careful Rossi," Morgan laughs as he hits Rossi's arm. "I don't think she's one to mess with."

"I'm known for my revenge." I comment with a wicked smile.

"Bring it on." Rossi dares as he opens his case file, breaking eye contact.

"Audrey," Morgan says loudly. "Welcome to the team."

"Oh, I feel at home already." Is all I say. My eyes flicker to every team member and as they do I smile. Yes, I'm already feeling at home. This feels right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is a new chapter! Not a lot happens in it, but I do hope you enjoy it! Please comment! I appreciate your opinions on my books/chapters. :)**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. I AM LIKE OUT OF CREATIVITY. I HAVE BEEN FOR MONTHS. BUT I TRIED WRITING A CHAPTER THAT WILL HELP ME GET IN THE MOOD TO WRITE CHAPTER 5 AND HAVE IT BE SIMPLY AMAZING! THOUGH IT IS SHORT, PLEASE ENJOY! THANKS!**

Chapter 4

"A.J, over here." Rossi instructs as we both make our way towards the crime scene.

I stay behind him as we approach a group of local officers taking more photo's of the scene and collecting anything they may find helpful for solving this case. I peer over Rossi's shoulder and my eyes go directly to the body which is covered by a bright white plastic blanket.

"Why haven't they sent the body to be examined yet?" I ask as the officers stand up and nod our way. Rossi nods back and they make their way from the crime scene.

"We like to be able to see the body before it is sent to be examined. It helps us profile the killer." Rossi responds as he kneels down next to the body.

"Then what are Morgan and Ried going to see at the morgue?" I question.

"They'll look over the two other bodies and this one right after we take a quick peek at it." he answers.

"You're on your own then, buddy." I comment as I step aside and skim over the wall of which she lays next to. "Blood is stained the wall in a downward angle, indicating she was murdered while forced against the wall-probably when he was beating her- and when she was killed, she fell over into her current position, then wrapped in that white sheet, right after, having her eyes disintegrated." I suggest as Rossi pulls back the white blanket, exposing the victim's face. I look away before I can see what I know is there.

"Yes," Rossi responds. "That's a possibility."

"But what would cause all that blood on the wall?" I ask. " A simple slice to the throat wouldn't cause that much blood to spray onto the wall. It definitely wouldn't create this wide of a spread down to the ground."

"That's true," Rossi agrees as he covers the Victim's face and stands up. "I'll have somebody take a sample of the blood."

"You think it could be somebody elses?" I ask as Rossi calls over one of the (((police officers))).

"I guess we'll find out. Now let's get to police station and see what everyone else has found." Rossi says and I trail behind him with nothing but Lyce's body lingering in my mind.

The team stands in front of a huge wheeled board covered in all three victim's crime scene photos. I quickly scan over them as Rossi and I walk in.

"Good, you're back." Hotch says to us as everyone takes a seat around a long squared wooden table. Rossi and I do the same.

"Hey." Reid whispers as I squeeze in next to him and Rossi.

"Hey." I smile as JJ stands up and walks to the board.

"Okay guys, I hope you found something," she says glancing from Rossi and I to Reid and Morgan. "Because we didn't find anything."

"The girls were squeky clean," Garcia adds quickly. "I briefly went through their laptops when you were gone and didn't find a single speck of naughtiness on them."

"I haven't spoke to the family members yet about any of the victim's, but I made the calls and will be visiting with Makayla's and Cathrine's family. I couldn't get a hold of Lyce's parents, but I'll keep trying."

"Well they just found out their daughter is dead yesterday, correct?" I ask. "They're probably keeping distance between them and the police. Hearing your child is dead is extremely difficult to overcome. And being pushed to answer questions by police about your dead child the second you find out- some people can't handle it."

"Why don't we have Morgan and Rossi visit Lyce's house and see if anyone is home," Hotch suggests as he looks at everyone for approval. "If there is, we can try to get what we need out of them and maybe make the death of their daughter easier to handle."

"Okay." Morgan agrees as he turns to Rossi.

"We'll be on our way." Rossi says standing up beside Morgan. They both make their way out of the room and Hotch's eyes land on me.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"I'd like you to come with me," he answers. "Garcia and Reid, can you see if there are any connections between the three victims?"

"Right on it, Sir. " Garcia replies as she stands up.

"No problem." Reid responds as he follows Garcia out the door.

"Is something wrong?"

"There's something I think we should talk about." He answers as he motions me to take a seat.

"What is this about?" I question as I slowly lower myself in a chair. He walks around the table and takes a seat across from me with crossed fingers.

"I just want to see where you're at," he replies. "And just ask a couple of questions."

"Can't this be done later?" I ask in a bit of shock. "We're in the middle of solving a murder. Not to be rude, but I- both of us- should be out searching for answers. Trying to stop this monster from striking again. Time is precious in a situation like this. We need to use it productively in relation to the case. The more time we waste talking about less important things is more time this psychopath has to choose another victim or get away with his crimes. We should be out doing our job. Not sitting aside talking about things that won't help us close this case."

"You're right," he answers as he stands up with an emotionless expression. "Go help Garcia and Reid. We'll talk when the case is finished."

"Thank you, Sir. " I answer as I stand also.

I make my way out of the room and look around for Garcia and Reid. A lump gets caught in my throat and i try to rid it by coughing. I take in a few deep breaths and try to calm myself down. I feel bad for shooting Hotch down like that. Especially since he is indeed my boss. But when it comes to cases, I don't have time to rest. or time to waste. Every minute counts. Every second is a second closer to life or death.

"Hey, A.J!" Reid greets as he appears at my right.

"I was looking for you." I say with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks as his eyes become big puddles of concern.

"You ask me that every time we speak." I reply with a laugh that feels more forced than I anticipated.

"Your eyes are a little red." he answers.

"Oh," I respond as I realize the stinging pain spreading over my eyes. "My eyes are always burning. I swear it's the contacts I wear."

"You wear contacts?" he asks.

"Not for long," I respond. "I think I may be better off switching to glasses. I may look ridiculous in them, but my eyes don't hurt after i use them."

"Oh," he answers. "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Hotch wants me to work with you guys on finding connections between the victims." I respond.

"Alright." he answers and I follow him towards Garcia.

"A.J, Reid" I hear Hotch call. I turn around to see him standing in the doorway. Reid stops with me.

"Yes?" we both ask.

"Morgan called. The parents of Lyce were no where to be found ,but it looks like someone broke into their house and there was a struggle of some sorts. The house was violated and it looks like the parents might have been abducted. I need you guys to head to the house as back up, I've got the address for you."

"We're right on it." I answer as he hands me a piece of paper with the address on it.

"It was just the teenagers,' Reid thinks out loud as we make our way towards one of the FBI vehicles. "but now it's one of the victim's parents."

"He changed his M.O." I say as Reid jumps in the drivers seat and I make my way to the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but why?" he asks as he starts the car.

"i don't know," I answer. "but I will. We'll find him."

"yeah, i have no doubt about that," Reid explains. "But what does he want with the parents?"

"Who knows," I shrug. "Maybe Lyce was a little bit more than just his victim."

"And maybe her killer has some connection with her family." he finishes.

"I'll call Garcia. Get her to search all family members and friends who live near here or are close to the family. Or specifically Lyce." I say as I take out my phone.

"Do you need her number?" he asks taking out his own phone.

"Thanks." I reply, taking it from his hands.

"I don't know how to explain it, but i have an extremely bad feeling about this case." Reid whispers with a frown.

"Well, what did you expect?" i question as i dial Garcia's number. "We're chasing down a serial killer. That is far worse than bad."


End file.
